bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Takeda
| previous affiliation = | profession = Balancer of Souls | position = Colonel | previous position = | branch = Observation Corps | previous branch = | partner = | previous partner = Naoko Murakami | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | sealed form = Jiǎké | released form = Guòdù Fāyù | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Daisuke Takeda was a Balancer of Souls, being the Colonel of the Observation Corps under Naoko Murakami. Appearance Daisuke takes the appearance of a young man in his mid 20's, he has spiky brown hair which sticks out at rather random angles, something which annoys him to a great degree. He has a unassuming build and dark brown eyes. He wears the standard Balancer's uniform, with no known customisations. Due to his Jiūkǔndao rather large size, he carries his blade on his back at all times. Personality In stark contrast to his Marshal, Daisuke is rather diligent and helpful, gladly helping others with troubles that normally wouldn't concern him, unlike his Marshal, who rarely does such a thing. In the past he was constantly upbeat yet down to earth, following his orders flawlessly. While very by the book and work driven, Daisuke shares his Marshal's tendency of loving to socialise, doing so with his superior commonly, however his habit of talking doesn't become distracting like how Naoko's does. After his imprisonment by the hands of the Gotei 13, Daisuke harbors a slight hatred for them, believing that the Balancer's way of conduct was just as, if not more effective than the Gotei 13's conduct. He openly expresses this discontent in a critical fashion, often ranting about it if brought up. Daisuke also has a slight fear of injuries, which was caused by his rather painful and slow cause of death, however it doesn't affect his performance in any drastic way. History While living, Daisuke was afflicted with , an extremely rare bone disorder in which muscle, tendons, ligaments among most other part of the body would upon being damaged or just spontaneously. The disease starting at very early adolescence, Daisuke was subsequently forced to become a prisoner in his skeleton. He managed to survive for another couple of years, before dieing of poor treatment and the pain his disorder dealt him. After he was sent to the Soul Society, Daisuke's afflictions had disappeared due to the konso performed on him. Overjoyed, he joined the Balancers, he slowly but diligently rose thought the ranks until he became a Colonel under Naoko Murakami. After he was defeated with the rest of the Balancers, and sentenced to Muken, the lowest level of imprisonment in the Soul Society. Powers and Abilities : Daisuke has a large amount of experience in the way of the sword, he is able to fight opponents with just his swordsmanship skills alone to great effect. He tends to use seemingly simple attacks, however he often twists them in a way to shake his opponents. : Daisuke has a fair amount of skill in Hakuda, to the point of being able to handle himself with just the aid of the art, however he can be easily bested by practitioners of the art. High Intellect: One of Daisuke's strongest traits is his high intelligence and diligence, he is able to thoroughly scan the opponent for any weaknesses and then devise a strategy of attack. His tactical wit is so good he often helps his Marshal in formulating a plan by using both of their tactile minds. Expert Observer: As the Colonel of the Observation Corps, it is a must that Daisuke can observe any target covertly without anyone noticing him. He is also a proficient reconnaissance soldier, only being beaten by his superior in effectiveness. Enhanced Defence: Surprisingly, despite his fear of injury, Daisuke is very resilient to damage, and is able to take a lot of punishment before going down. The cause of his high defence is unknown, due to it potentially being natural, or just a manifestation of his Jiūkǔndao abilities. Kadō Expert: Daisuke is well versed in Kadō, being able to perform both simple and advanced Kadō spells effectively. His specialty in Kadō is earth magic, however he has just as much skill in wind magic and to an extent lightning magic under his Marshal's tutelage. : Daisuke's skill in shunpo is impressive, as he is able to effectively keep up with his Marshal, a shunpo master, with only little strain on his stamina. : As a Balancer, Daisuke's spiritual power exceeds that of an average Shinigami Lieutenant by far, it's power being roughly equal to that of an average Shinigami Captain. It has a chilling, almost disturbing, aura when it is exerted. Jiūkǔndao Jiǎké (甲殼, Chinese for Carapace): Daisuke's Jiūkǔndao takes the form of a Chinese Zhanmadao, it has an extremely large blade along with a 30cm hilt for use of two hands easily. The hilt is wrapped in a simple, plain cloth which has a tassel tied to the end of it. The blade itself is very much like a katana, showing a Hamon and it looking more oxidized black at the blunt edge of the blade. Daisuke's Jiūkǔndao, like all Jiūkǔndao, releases when he is in dire physical condition and when the command, "Shìfàng!", is stated. *'Jiūkǔndao Special Ability': Jiǎké is able to summon forth bone like structures spontaneously on most inorganic surfaces, surfaces such as extremely hot or molten metal or rock being exceptions to this. The bone can also form in the air, but it is much less dense than if used on a solid surface. When fully and properly formed, the bone is extremely strong and resilient, making it excellent at defence, however it can be used for offensive purposes to varying levels of success. Shìfàng: Guòdù Fāyù (過度發育, Chinese for Overgrowth): When released, Jiǎké's sealed form "melts" into a white, liquid-like substance, which then proceeds to cover Daisuke's forearms and arms, his thighs and calf's, and finally his torso. It then solidifies into a boney set of armour which Daisuke can move around freely in. As this happens, Daisuke's skin also loses it's colouration slightly, making him look rather sickly and grey. Shìfàng Special Ability: Guòdù Fāyù's most noticeable ability is the bone armour that coats Daisuke upon release. This armour has a similar amount of durability to Jiǎké's bone, making it an extremely effective armour, only allowing the opponent a few places to strike. Guòdù Fāyù's main ability though is the ability to have Daisuke sprout bone-like weapons from any part of his body in any shape, size or form. This allows for an extreme degree of diversity for attack, however Diasuke prefers to use ranged, bone spikes that rapidly shoot out from his palms, which are able to pierce and destroy most objects it strikes. Stats Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium *Balance of Souls: Incursion *Balance of Souls: Deterioration Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Balancer of Souls Category:Deceased